fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alten Lehrer
Alten Lehrer (アルテン レラー, Aruten Reraa) is a mysterious Sword Mage who shares a history with Mina Blutbayne and Sparrow Blunderbuss. Known as The Old Teacher, he taught the two in the ways of the sword and is regarded as one of Fiore's finest swordsman, though lives a rather reclusive life. Originally hailing from the country of Desierto, Alten found himself within the Kingdom of Fiore, taking residence in Clover Town. Hiding his skill as a mage and swordsman, he instead works as a cook at his small shop known as The Desert Flower specializing in steam buns. It is currently unknown why Alten has traveled so far from his home country. Appearance Though often seen with a smile and appearing good natured, Alten's height and glare can be quite intimidating. Standing over six feet tall, he can easily tower over many others when standing next to them. He's very thin for a man of his height, but possesses a fairly toned body. His skin is quite pale with a faint olive hue to it. His face holds sharp features with thin black eyebrows and yellow eyes that can seem catlike at times. His hair is colored black and kept short, swept back with a few bangs hanging over his face in thin strands. Alten's outfit consists of a blue military looking suit accompanied by a black belt, black boots and white gloves. His jacket is kept slightly open, revealing a black tshirt underneath. When working at his shop, he typically keeps his jacket off with a white apron tied around his waist. During flashbacks, Alten appears to have been a soldier or sword for hire at one time, wearing a traditional eastern uniform that consists of white hakama, green kosode and covered by a blue and white long sleeved haori. He wore brown hand guards and white bandana with some sort of rectangular insignia on the front of it. His hair was also noticeably longer, tied back into a high pontytail. Personality Alten is a man with two sides to his personality: one during training or combat, and one outside of that environment. When not battling, Alten is a simple and humble man with polite manners who enjoys conversing with his patrons. He's known to smile every day at his shop, and his amazing cooking partnered with his charisma and oratory skills make him a popular individual in Clover Town. This is a contrast to how people percieve him at first glance. Despite his height and intimidating look, he's rather soft spoken, people often saying how his voice doesn't seem to match his appearance. While he enjoys speaking with others, he keeps his history private, sometimes raising suspicion with individuals who don't like strangers or disrupt the profits of their businesses. Though generally liked throughout all of Clover Town, some individuals, who have failed to muscle him out of business, have become his enemies. The humble and pleasant side is only one part of the mind that makes up Alten. When he's training, either himself or others, or in battle, he's much more serious, focused and stern. His training is described as brutal and absolutely grueling at times, with the purpose of hardening a student to face whatever obstacles may come their way. This side of him can be attributed to his past in Desierto, but that still remains to be seen. When training Mina and Sparrow, he placed the two in dangerous situations, but kept a careful eye on their progress and has stepped in to save them when things quickly grew out of their control. While during these times, he can appear cold, he cares deeply for his students, and views them more as his children. One could say that Alten shares similar traits to Nestor Stocks of Wings of Archadia. When engaging in battles, Alten is a seasoned and culculating combatant, who does not hesitate in killing his enemies that would threaten his life or the life of innocents around him. He remains humble about his ability with his sword, displaying great confidence, but showing no signs of arrogance or superiority over others. Alten does speak during combat, but depending on the situation, he either offers his opponents the chance to flee, or points out their past wrongdoings before condemning them to death. He guards this secret side of him from all around him in hopes of keeping a peaceful life. Alten seems to be aware of a person's true intentions and can sense when an opponent is actually a threat to him or not. Alten also doesn't seem to be afraid of death, maintaining and cool and level head during situations that appear dire. Aside from his personal traits, Alten is also a man of many hobbies, stating that he likes to keep himself busy. As stated before, he's an exceptional cook, able to use this skill to create a small business for himself. He tends to a small garden at his home, and regularly repairs and maintains his home located at the far end of the town. He also smokes, a habit which he admits not being too proud of. History Alten keeps his past very close to his chest, but the few bits of information that have been provided point to a life in the country of Desierto. Based on flashbacks, Alten appeared to be some sort of officer or sword for hire, dressing in clothing typical to that of a samurai. He was known as great and powerful swordsman, who was equally impressive in the use of Magic, and his journey towards Fiore brought him to Mina and Sparrow. He took them under his wing, training them in the art of swordfighting and magic. It is unknown when the two split from him, but sometime after that, Alten moved to Clover Town and opened a small restaurant known as the Desert Rose. He seemingly abandoned his past lifestyle and put away his sort in exchange for a peaceful life as a simple chef. Plot *009. The Desert Flower Equipment Dayspring (デースプリング, Deisupuringu) Alten's treasured sword, Dayspring appears as a long katana with a slightly straight blade that he keeps sheathed and attached to his belt on his left side. The handle is wrapped in a dark fabric while the tsuba, or guard, is oval and black. Dayspring has been described as not just a regular katana, and Alten is able to access a multitude of elemental spells and attacks that can quickly overwhelm his opponents. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Master Swordsman: He was a described as a legend within the country of Desierto for the use of a sword and his skills were nearly unmatched within the country. Now in Fiore, its unknown how he would stand up to other master swordsman but he's confident that he would be able to hold his own. Alten's naturally left-handed and prefers to use his weapon in a piercing fashion but can quickly adapt his stance to counter against other attacks. He's known to possess tremendous speed and strength, that he blends with his fighting style to enhance the effectiveness of his piercing techniques. His enters a specific stance when using piercing techniques where he grips the sword by the base of the handle and rests the tip of the blade against his thumb on his extended arm. Though he also adapts a two-handed fighting style, showing profeciency in switching stances depending on his need and the opponents he's facing. When battling, he never shows signs of distress and is equally confident and fearless in the face of a single opponent or group. He can quickly adapt to attack patterns and adjust his movements to keep himself from being flanked or surrounded. Battles tend to end fairy quickly for Alten, either allowing weaker opponents who pose no threat to him to flee, or unmercilessly dispatch violent criminals. As a master swordsman, its difficult to discern which area Alten is more skilled with: offense or defense. He can attack multiple targets with an array of techniques that can overwhelm them, or parry and deflect close attacks with ease. Even with Sparrow and Mina's level of skill, they have each admitted that they aren't close to the level of Alten. Since he has a vowed to maintain a peaceful life, it is unknown if his skills have eroded or his full potential has remained. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: To say that he has immense levels of energy is putting it lightly. In reality, Alten possesses monstrous levels of magical energy that of which cannot be accurately gauged. Due to his humble nature, its difficult for people do deduce what he's capable of, which in turn makes him a powerful force of nature. The fact that he holds such power makes all his magical spells quite effective and highly destructive when unleashed. As a small gesture, when Alten begins to pull his blade from his sheath a small wave of force is released to intimidate his targets and give them a second chance to flee. His aura is so potent that it can cause the air around him to distort and ripple like water, as if it trembled from his presence. This would put him the same league as an S-Class mage, though it is unknown if he's officially recognized as such a mage. Another example of his level of magical power is his ability to wield the Nine Worlds Magic effectively, as this particular magic consumes a vast amount of energy in its use. As such, Alten must have expansive reserves of magical power or face the possibility of straining his mind and body to near fatal levels when using it. Nine Worlds Magic Nine Worlds Magic (九世界の魔法, Kyūsekai no Mahō), or simply referred to as the Nine Worlds, is a form of Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) and Caster Magic (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku) exclusively used by Alten himself. Alten has stated that this is an Old Magic, though didn't specify if it was Lost or Ancient Magic. In conjunction with his sword, Dayspring, Alten is able to unleash a vast array of spells that can easily dominate most opponents, as well as counter against spells used against him. This does not make him invulnerable or immune to any attack though. A great deal of training was required to raise his ability in Sword Magic and Caster Magic. He's spent a considerable amount of his life training in the use of these magics, as well as battling against numerous opponents to be strong enough to wield them at their highest levels. The spells that Alten has access to can vary throughout the fields of magic, including elemental spells, physical attacks and shield generation. This makes his Nine Worlds Magic highly versatile. Due to his monstrous levels of magical energy these spells possess amazing power behind them, capable of incredible destruction or strength. As the name implies, there are nine spells in total that make up the Nine Worlds Magic, with each one possessing a different effect: *'Muspelheim' (マスペルヘーム, Masuperuheimu) A spell utilizing fire, releasing an immensely powerful stream of destructive force. Alten holds his sword still within the sheath while crouched slightly as if preparing to strike. He begins channeling his magical energy into the blade and by pulling the sword from the sheath, he ignites the air into a flaming aura that resembles a roaring pyre. By completely unsheathing the blade and swinging it, he can release this fire in the form of a instense wave that can reduce anything in its path to ash. The fire is so hot that it scorches the earth black and causes the air to ripple from the heat. Alten is capable of releasing this spell as either a large stream directed at a single target, or as a wave to hit multiple targets. He can even direct the stream towards the sky to hit airborne opponents. If the fire doesn't incinerate a target completely, it still possesses enough concussive force to send them backwards, smashing them through anything located behind them while simultaneously burning them. Because of the level of power Alten wields, this is a mighty spell capable to dealing tremendous damage, even against S-Class mages or other targets of equal level. It is known to be highly effective even against Ice and Water Magics, able to counter any attacks directed at him and using Muspelheim's intense heat to dry the moisture in the air and evaporate water sources, instantly rendering weaker spells to nothing more than steam before dispersing entirely. *'Niflheim' (ニフルヘーム, Nifuruheimu) A spell that is the polar opposite of Muspelheim. Niflheim uses the element of ice, but where Muspelheim was a long range attack, this spell relies on close combat. Alten channels his energy into his blade, now creating a cooling blue aura around the blade and causing it to glow white. When Alten strikes a target, an enormous structure of solid ice sprouts from the blade and completely encases any targets within that structure. This structure can vary in size but has reached heights in the multi-story range. So even though its a close ranged spell, Alten can find ways to attack targets out of his reach by striking the ground and creating the structure to potentially impale them as it grows. Alten has also shown versatility in this spell by using it as a form of defense by striking the ground and using the ice to block attacks. Considering the size and thickness of the ice, he's able to stop powerful attacks while remaining unharmed. This is done by raking the tip of the blade across the floor in an arc with the ice instantly growing from there and near instantly forming a protective barrier in front of him. By a simple gesture, he can cause the entire structure to shatter and disappear if he wishes to end the spell. *'Alfheim '(アルプヘーム, Arupuheimu) A powerful spell utilizing light as its source. Alfheim is also a spell that doesn't require the use of his sword to initiate. First, Alten raises his power, creating a bright white aura that sparkles around him. He raises his hand until its directly in front of his face and chants an unknown encantation. After he finishes the encantation, he swipes his hand and unleashes a barrage of orbs of blinding light that travel through the sky like shooting stars, leaving trails behind them. The stars spin and weave, creating an intricate net as it flies towards its target or targets. What makes this spell particularly powerful is not only its destructive power, but its ability to lock on to targets by sensing their magical power. These projectiles will then travel and bend around obstacles until it strikes its intended target, resulting in a cross shaped explosion of light that deals heavy damage. A single projectile is quite powerful, but if all projectiles were to strike a single target, it could prove fatal. Alten is highly skilled with Alfheim that he can designate multiple targets for his stars to follow. This spell resembles the Memory-Make spell: A Night of Falling Stars, but is much more powerful in terms of damage and quantity of blasts. *'Svartalfheim' (スバータルプヘーム, Subatarupuheimu) *'Helheim' (ヘルヘーム, Heruheimu) *'Jotunheim' (ジョタンヘーム, Jotanheimu) *'Vanaheim' (バナヘーム, Banaheimu) *'Asgoror' (アスゴロー, Asugoro) *'Midgard' (ミドガード, Midogado) Stats Coming Soon. Trivia *Alten Lehrer is german for Old Teacher, which is also his nickname. *His appearance and some of his sword style is based off of Rurouni Kenshin's Saito Hajime. *Alten is considered the Joker within my Wings of Archadia universe. He's highly overpowered in comparison to other characters and doesn't fit well within my story unless facing another equally overpowered character.